


Gamzee's belly ache

by Abachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abachu/pseuds/Abachu





	Gamzee's belly ache

I had finally got Tavros to go out with me. I have had a crush on him for a while. I could never focus enough to get close enough to learn how he felt about me but one night I had him over. He didn't know what he was doing and he hit the slime. He didn't realize but man, I have got to admit, he was pretty motherfucking cute all doped up. After we danced around the horn pile a while, we collapsed on each other. He kissed me. Now that was probably just the slime talking but not what he did after. He whispered in my ear, "Gamzee, thank you for taking care of me, emotionally that is, after, ya know I got paralyzed. I-I think I love you". I couldn't believe my hearing holes! But he didn't talk about it after so... I was sad... But I asked him over, ya know, as like a date. He came over, looking cheery as usual. It made me smile. I asked him where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do, anything in the world. He said he wanted to get some of the cream cicles Terezi is always talking about. Of corse I said yes but me and lactose aren't bros. But I got us some motherfucking cream cicles. Man, Tav looked so happy. We ate our cream cicles then we went back to my hive. We were talking, ya know like normal and I brought up the night we got slimmed together. He blished that sweet fuggy blush remember what he told me.  
"Ya know Tav, I really like you too. Would you like to be my--"  
I started choaking up. My stomach felt all bubbly. Not the good kind like in Faygo, the bad kind of bubbles. My stomach emptied it self. It got on Tavros. God damn it. He'll never want to be my matesprit now. He went to the bathroom to clean himself off. I climbed behind the hornpile. I hear him come back in. He sounds confused. He starts looking around. He finds me hiding behind the hornplie. A frown spreads across my face. He looked worried. He was carrying a box. I start feeling all queze again. He hands me the box. I take it again and puke again. He moves my hair back with one hand and rubs my back with the other. I started feeling better. I bring my head up and Tavros is sitting there smiling at my with that same naive smile that he has all the time. I move the box away and smile back a little, whiping my mouth off. He walks me off to the bathroom, changing my shirt, wrinsing off the hair that got all ikky. Then washed my face off then doing my makeup perfictly as if committed to memory. I smile at him and offer him one of my clean shits. He accepted, swimming it the large shirt on his slim body. He smiles at me. To my suprise he kissed me. I kissed back. When he pulled away he asked, "Why did you hide from me Gamzee?"  
"I was afraid you would be mad at my for puking on ya and shit, right when I was going to ask you to be my matesprit. But you wou-"  
My words are interupted by a kiss.  
"Of corse I want to be you'r matesprit Gamzee," He said with a smile. I grab hold of him and hug him like I'm never letting go. Nothing could make me happier right now.


End file.
